Leek Issue
by Yukitsu
Summary: Yuki apologizes to Kyo after hitting him for the leeks Kyo took for Tohru.


Leek Issue  
  
by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: Fruits Basket isn't mine.  
  
This is purely animé based and I have absolutely no idea how the manga is like.  
  
Summary: Yuki apologizes to Kyo for hitting him, not knowing that Kyo took the leeks for Tohru. Kyo being articulate and Yuki not being articulate. Non romance.  
  
Dedications to Valerian Remarque, a person who I can affectionately call a friend even through the short period of time that I've known him.  
  
Pride will be the downfall of the human species yet. If pride did not exist, more disagreements and conflicts would be solved in the most peaceful of ways.  
  
Pride made apologizing seem like a very difficult and degrading thing to do, see  
  
If pride never got in the way, maybe the cat and the mouse would get along more.  
  
"Oi, baka-neko." Yuki called, climbing on the roof of Shigure's house nimbly.  
  
Kyo glared at him from the corner of his eye, not bothering to get up from where he was lying down. "What do you want, filthy rat?"  
  
Yuki frowned irately, finding his task difficult enough without the redhead adding to the burden.  
  
"I came to apologize, baka-neko."  
  
Kyo raised an eyebrow at the statement. "You're not doing a very good job of it."  
  
Yuki's violet eyes narrowed slightly before settling himself down a short distance from where Kyo was plopped down on the roof. Kyo sat up tensely at the action, unsure of what the mouse had up his sleeve.  
  
Apologies were an unheard of thing between them, and Kyo couldn't think of anything at all that would get the mouse twiddling nervously and stuff.  
  
"Well? Are you going to waste my time?" Kyo demanded.  
  
"Shut up, baka-neko"  
  
Okey, twiddling was too strong a word.  
  
Kyo raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to retort when he got cut off.  
  
"I want to say sorry for hitting you earlier." Yuki said uncomfortably. When Kyo just stared at him, he cleared his throat and clarified. "Because of the leeks"  
  
"But you always hit me" Kyo pointed out, slightly unnerved that the person he hated, the rat that he considered his arch nemesis, was being nice to him.  
  
"Because you always provoke me." Yuki shot back. "Tonight was different. I wasn't aware that you took the leeks for Honda-san, and I shouldn't have acted brashly. I hit you when you... weren't at fault." Yuki finished hesitantly, wondering over his choice of words.  
  
Saying 'you did well' would be too much for Yuki's dignity. To say 'you did well' would be to approve, and to approve would undeniably throw their routine into chaos. To say 'weren't at fault' still hacked away at Yuki's pride, but saying 'you did well' would do so even more.  
  
Instincts told Kyo to just accept the apology quietly, but the mouse had to be taught a lesson, and quietly accepting was just not him anyway. Like 'you did well', just accepting the apology quietly would throw their precarious relationship into mayhem.  
  
And then where would they be? Friends?  
  
Blasphemy!  
  
"And I thought I was the brash one and you were the one who always kept cool." Kyo muttered irately.  
  
"I assure you, you ARE." Yuki quipped.  
  
"Yeah, and you were being calm and cool when you marched into the house like that and jabbed at my face regardless of my side of the story."  
  
"I was angry!"  
  
"Tohru was sick!"  
  
"I didn't know!"  
  
"If you had stopped for one damn second to ask me why I took your damn leeks when I hate them, THEN you would have known!"  
  
"I apologized already!"  
  
"Hn!"  
  
During the rather heated discussion, both cat and mouse had made their way to their feet and towards each other to stand nose to nose. Gritting their teeth, they tried to glare each other down.  
  
Kyo crossed him arms, grunted, and looked away before plopping back down on his previous seat.  
  
Yuki, flushed for he knew he was the one at wrong, and at the point of losing his patience with the cat, stalked away.  
  
"And you'd think he'd get the point that I don't keep hard feelings for him because of those damn leeks. He's hit me harder, the rat." Kyo muttered loudly enough for Yuki to hear.  
  
"And you'd think that Yuki doesn't normally apologizes and admits his mistakes, especially to a cat." Yuki shot back mildly, an amused smile lingering on his lips. He disappeared over the edge of the roof, having climbed down to head for bed.  
  
Kyo smirked and settled himself on his back  
  
"That's why I accepted it in the first place"  
  
Owari  
  
They may be OOC, and I apologize if they are. I wanted to try my hand with Fruits Basket, and this one shot wouldn't leave me alone until I posted it up.  
  
Constructive Criticisms will be very much appreciated.  
  
Long live the Underworld Coalition Against Bad Fics. raises banner 


End file.
